Raindrop
Raindrop is the smallest switcher in the Gbigs City and is seventh in the Moon Fleet. She was meant to be a super tug but due to some careless mistake, her size was compromised and in addition her strength. What ever Raindrop doesn't have in strength and size, she makes up for in wit, courage and love. She is ready friend and hard-worker no matter what her size. As C.J said when attached to a barge, the barge looks grossly oversized but what she doesn't lack is the biggest heart in the harbor. Her talent at strong friendship is shown with Penny as the two are are never seen without each other. Like all the Moon tugs, she is painted with the blue and white livery and the standard black hull and stack. She also has a Lincoln-shire accent and wears a rouge flat cap. Her whistle is clearly a whistle due to it's high pitched sound. Bio Raindrop originally was a prototype super tug, small in size but big in strength however due a huge miscalculation, she was smaller than ever and her supposed great strength was almost at nil. This caused her call to be scrapped as she was considered useless. However Captain Moon, took pity on the ting tug and asked to buy it. As the builders gladly agreed, she took Raindrop the very same day and had her taken to a special workshop were Captain Moon would work on her personally. It was revealed that Raindrop's planned name was Monsoon but it in Captain Moon's eye's didn't fit the cute little tug one bit. She renamed her Raindrop after the beautiful rain that Captain Moon loved so much. When she started working at the Moon docks, it was clear she was having problems adjusting to a working tugs life. Some of the other Moon tugs put in down to laziness, it was only Meg and C.J who realized that something was seriously wrong with Raindrop. She was constantly short of breath and her tubes felt clogged. They persuaded Captain Moon to take her to the works for a complete look over. Raindrop was sent to Cathy's works in the harbor and very soon Captain Moon had a reply. The workmen remarked that who ever had originally build her was the worst builder in the entirety of Britain, her firebox was too large and it created far too much steam for her thin pipes to handle. They also said that she would have blown either her pipes or boiler way beyond repair if the tugs hadn't seen something was wrong. As Captain Moon loved Raindrop so much, she paid for a complete overhaul, refit and rebuild. It took a year to do but in Captain Moon's eyes in was worth it for now she is stronger than ever but the ting size was kept as feature. Penny had arrived from america, the before Raindrop came home and Raindrop being Raindrop, she immediately tried to make friends. To her surprise Penny was very nervous around her and would often avoid others. Raindrop didn't realize why until Meg told her Penny's story and how bullied she had been. As a result Raindrop refused to give up on Penny and tried constantly to make friends. Slowly but surely Raindrop broke thought Penny's hard outer shell and became so close that they were mistaken as sisters once. Raindrop's size puts her on the butt of many jokes, from the T Crew especially but this never gets her down as the mean T-Piles always get their rightful comeuppance. Starrs and Moons Raindrop played a fairly major role in Starrs and Moons, she was Penny's constant companion as she knew Penny was extremely nervous around the Starr tugs. It also becomes apparent that Raindrop has a small crush on Sunshine and oddly enough she is the only one of all the tug able to keep her temper around Bluenose. Often she laughs at his orders and carries on with the order she had been given originally. This is received by mixed reactions, Bluenose is furious and confused while the Starr tug are astonished but the Moons excepted this and loved every incident. Category:Moon Fleet Category:Switcher